Finn the marine
by adventureNowAndThen
Summary: the land of Ooo has been plagued with strife, rebellion, and natural disasters. It falls onto Finns shoulders to right the wrongs of this world. but can he Stay neutral-good after his girlfriend is presumably dead? read on adventurer! (ratings may change if i decide to get more graphic).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey fellow fan fiction lovers! This story along with one other named "dreaming for the future" are my first attempts at fan fiction. I'm new to this so any constructive criticism is welcomed. If one or both of these stories get at least 2 positive reviews I will continue with these stories! If not...well... Back to the drawing board!**

**NOTE: I do not own adventure Time. If i did Marceline would be WAY more of a recurring character, bubblegum would be slightly more evil, And there would be dragons.**

* * *

**Chapter one-arrival**

The Roar of spinning gingerbread blades is all Finn can hear as he looks around the candy helicopter. Banana guards near him are shaking violently from nerves. Cant blame them though. The red light cast around the GHC or "gingerbread helicopter" gave a haunted feel to the experience. He takes his hand off of the hold above him to click on his Holocorder. Lights flash mixing with the red glow. He scans the plan over for what felt the hundredth time.

"I'm just a guard! How come i have to do this!" one banana guard screams and slides to the floor.

Finn not taking his eyes off of his holocorder says "because your kingdom needs you Jeff."

The banana guard named Jeff starts crying. Jake, who has been standing in the corner looking at a picture of his wife for the last hour finally looks up. He walks over to lay a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"don't worry man. Just stick to the plan, stay behind Finn and me and you'll come home"

He says calmly to the crying Jeff.

"O...O.K..." the guard sniffles and stands back up.

Finn smiles as he hears Jeff takes deep breaths. He knows that jeff was just in shock. But Finn would keep them in line.

"Finn... Maybe we really shouldn't be doing this. A raid to grab the leader of a terrorist organization? This isn't like our normal adventures bro." Jake says with a hint of worry in his voice. Currently at the height of 3ft, Jake was a yellow dog with magical stretching powers. Long time friend and brother to Finn.

Finn, believed to be the lone human left in the entire world stood just a little over 6ft. Well toned muscles and scars lined his body from a lifetime of being a hero and adventuring. Blonde hair cut at his shoulders hung loosely. At 17, if he was known before the great mushroom war he would be called fit and handsome. But 1000 years and mutant beings becoming the sole inhabitants of the earth leaves very little for him to compare too.

He looks up and frowns at his adoptive brother.

"i know man. But this has to be done. Its not just the candy kingdom getting hit anymore. These guys have been hitting every kingdom south of Ice mountain. The slime kingdom, hotdog kingdom, they even blew up a building inside wizard city. Justice must be served"

Finn explains calmly still looking over the displayed terrain off of his holocorder on his wrist.

"besides, i have a personal stake in this. Hes with them. I know it" Finn says calmly.

Jake just stares at his brothers face for a moment taking this new information in. He sees that while Finns face may be passive, Hes eyes carried a haunted look. A desperation he rarely sees in his brother. Six months ago Marceline got pushed into a portal by ash, her crazy ex-boyfriend. She was officially declared dead and ash was put on the most wanted list for all of Ooo. Finn never stopped searching. Jake couldn't blame him. If his girlfriend got Iced he'd personally rip the throat out of anyone responsible with his teeth.

"alright bro, i got your back. Lets grab him and get some answers. He'll pay for what he did" jakes says

Finn snaps off his holocorder and adjusts his armor. They were only 2 clicks out from the LZ. He checks his sword and strings his bow with deft hands.

"yes.. Yes he will" Finn whispers.

A cool female voice rings out in every-ones ear communicators. " all right boys. 15 minutes till were there. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"no princess. We got it from here." Finn says putting a finger up to his ear to better hear bubblegum's voice.

"careful Finn. We know its a large cell of these guys. And who knows what kinda weapons they stole from wizard city last week."

The helicopter started to descend quickly and the co-pilots voice rings out "alright boots on the ground!'

Finns heart races as he opens the GHC doors with a button. He draws his sword slowly looking out. About five feet from the ground he jumps out and lands in a roll. His eyes lock on the cave his recent interrogation lead him.

_I'm coming Marceline._

* * *

**And that's it! short i know, but ill actually post the second chapter in a day or two from now. need a little more to go on that 730 words right?**

**if you liked it what-so-ever please review! And if you didn't like it one tiny bit, you still read it enough to reach the bottom of the page to this line right here! So review anyways! i cant get better if i don't get feed back! a simple "awesome" or maybe a "this Fic is bad and you should feel bad" Zoidburg reference. **


	2. Chapter 2 Razors edge

**A/N: i ended up finding the time to finish up the second chapter toady! and i've gotta say, i think this one came out a LOT better than my first one. I'm still trying to get the POV's down. also, its actually kinda funny, i honestly thought i would have stuck with my other story more strongly but the duality of Finns emotions in this one kinda got to me. read and review if you please!**

* * *

**Ch.2 Razors edge**

**`two days ago`**

Finn POV

I always thought it was kinda funny how no one ever escaped from bubblegum's dungeon. I mean... Its made of candy. Just eat the bars. Last time I checked they were cinnamon flavored with a hint of toffee, Not exactly foolproof. But our little captive has sat there for a day and a half now. We know he works with the terrorist group that hit wizard city a few days ago. The wizard police picked him up as an outsider. After they interrogated and searched him they found three vials of everlasting fire. Almost impossible to put out, And highly illegal. He confessed to be in the terrorist inner circle. I had to bargain with the high wizard Argus to extradite him so i can have a crack at breaking him. Bubblegums in the cell with him right now trying out her new truth serum. One of her more... Extreme concoctions. She explained that it shut down certain parts of the brain and expanded other parts to put him in a trance like state. He leaned towards the door from his seat just next to it to try and hear better. But all he can make out is muffled sounds. The captive, a goblin shaman by the looks of him, is yelling loudly. I guess that means the serum isn't working right. All of a sudden he hears bubblegums voice right on the other side of the door.

"you'll regret that you little green monster! See if you can hold out against Finn!" she yells loudly as she open and slams the door behind her. I hear the goblin laughing.

Bubblegum leans against the door and takes a deep breath then says

" I'm sorry Finn, It didn't work. He has an unusually high tolerance and mental fortitude."

I steel myself for whats about to come and simply reply with "no problem bubblegum. Its my turn."

I slowly stand up and start to stretch my arms back and forth. This might be a bit of a work out. That bomb that went off in wizard city killed a friend of mine. An old lady witch who i helped out once with a backfired spell. We became friends ever since. Until her untimely death at least.

"what are you going to do?" the princess asks. Shes biting her bottom lip. If this wasn't such a serious matter i would find it cute. But my mind is on the task at hand.

I smile and say "I'm just going to ask the same questions again no need to worry about him"

"I'm not worried about him Finn, I'm worried about you. Ever since marceline di-"

"she isn't dead Bonnie." i interrupt as my smile drops. "shes alive and I'm going to find her"

Bubblegum starts wringing her hands and says "ok Finn. But even if thats true ever since she went missing you've changed. You haven't slept much. You barely eat. And you became more... Brutal" she finishes. I can see shes afraid. Afraid of me. How could everything go so wrong so quickly.

"I know Bonnie. Relax. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I'm just so... So pissed! I finally found the love of my life. The first women i feel to ever love me, ME, for who i am. Marceline never had an ulterior motive, and she never once tried to change me or tell me how i should be" i sigh heavily and hang my head. This whole day has been nothing but salt in my wound.

"i love you too Finn" she relies barely above a whisper and puts her hand on my cheek.

I know shes trying to help with her affection. But its only more salt, More pain. I loved princess bubblegum since i was 12. Since the first day i saw her. So smart and beautiful, with a regal way to every action. We even tried to date for awhile, back when i was 16. She was my first everything. But her priorities were always for her people first. And i was always off on some quest for the kingdoms of Ooo. We decided that it never could work for long. although We broke off our relationship, we stayed the best of friends. Maybe i still love her. But my heart belongs to a vampire now. It belongs to the night.

"I know princess. I love you too. But if this has to be done it may as well be done by me."

I say as i close my eyes and cover the princess hand with my own. We stay that way for a full minute before she breaks the contact.

"be careful Finn. One of the hardest lessons i learned after making this kingdom was the ends don't justify the means. Sometimes i think I'm still learning that lesson. Don't destroy your soul to save others Finn, your our hero" she says softly as a single pink tear slides down her cheek.

I watch her saunter off up the stairway. I want to make sure no ones going to be within earshot of the door when i go in, regardless of how soundproof the cell is. My hand hovers over the doorknob for a minute as i recall playing "good cop, bad cop" with Jake when we were helping ghost princess. I set my jaw and open the door slowly. The goblins only going to see bad cop today.

"ohh look if it isn't the punk Finn. Hero to all of Ooo" the goblin sneers the second he sees me. He may be a Confident little guy but i know goblins. I stay silent, for now.

His eyes dart towards the sword at my waist. "what are you gonna do goody-two-shoes. Feed me cupcakes and ask nicely?" he says. But i see his eyes dart around nervously. His hands are fidgeting, and he cant sit still. I give him more silent treatment as i weigh my options. This has already taken too long. I need information and i need it before the terrorist move to a new location or hit another city. I walk around the desk hes handcuffed to tower over him. He leans back involuntarily.

"whats your full name" i say with as much steel in my voice i can muster.

"I'll never tell yo-"

I give him the strongest hook I can throw from my position. It connects dead center to his jaw line and I see a tooth fly across the room.

"want me to ask nicely again and feed you another cupcake? Or would you like to tell me your full name" It feels like a pile of stones hit my stomach. This is torture, and i know its wrong. But ash is with them. And i will do whatever it takes to find the bastard. Justifiable means be damned.

The goblin spits out a little blood and shudders. " v-vass fel stugar" he says with his eyes downcast.

"good choice vass, now, who is the leader of your group and where is your base located" i say in an upbeat voice and put my hands on his shoulders and lean over him slightly. Have to keep him on edge. The goblin shudders again at my touch.

"W-we never see his face. He wears a mask when he appears before us. We call him fate." he says tearfully.

"THE BASE! GIVE ME A LOCATION!" i yell behind him and put a little more strength into my grip on his shoulders.

"WE MOVE AROUND ALOT I DONT KNOW WHERE THEIR AT NOW" he squeals loudly.

I wait for him to calm down slightly and lean forward some more to whisper in his ear "not. Good. Enough" and slam his head through the gingerbread table. Not as painful like it would be were the table wood, but it gets my point across. Vass fel stugar starts crying. I feel utterly disgusted. With the goblin and myself for having to do this. This is necessary. This has to be done. I repeat that over in my mind as i drop vass to the ground. Maybe if i repeat it enough it will become true.

"our last place was at the old mansion on haunted mountain. Or next place was going to be in the cave billy used before he died!" Vass curls up into a ball and cries harder.

"that's all i know i swear! I wasn't very high up with them! I just supplied the explosives from a contact i knew in wizard city!"

Billies cave.. How dare they desecrate his home. I look at my shaking hands clench into fists. I've never been this angry before.!I.. I... No, calm down. Deep breaths. I've hurt him enough. Hes a nobody. He didn't kidnap Marceline. This isn't what she would want me to do. She likes mischief but she wouldn't approve of this.

"thank you for this information Vass. One last thing, is ash a part of this group?" i say walking towards the door.

"yes. Hes Fate's second in command." Vass stammers.

I shake my head and walk out of the room. I only make it maybe four steps after closing the door before i vomit. I've fought for my life before and hurt people. I've even Killed when i had no other choice. When it was them or me. But i never had to do anything like this. This was... Wrong. I wipe my mouth and catch my breath. I better go tell bubblegum the news. We're gonna have to be quick if we want to catch them.

* * *

**Yep. a torture scene. i almost had another character do it but i decided on Finn at the last moment. this is his crusade after all. Now, for my next chapter i will probably write from marcelines POV. and no, she is not a damsel in distress. well maybe a little, but i plan on her and Finn to be in a lot of action next chapter. if anyone reads or enjoys this know i plan on hunkering down and writing the third chapter for this story sometime around the 27th. along with the second chapter to "dreaming for the future". as always please review!**


	3. Fate closes in

**A/N got the third chapter here hot off the press. This chapter has four different POV's. But don't feel daunted by this. I made sure to separate and clearly state whose eyes you were seeing through. Please enjoy and review if you haven't already!**

**Final note: while i DO proof read my stuff. Several times. That doesn't mean i don't miss things. This chapter was written in a haze of coffee and cigarettes after being awake for somewhere near 20 hours. Forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Fate closes in**

**Ash POV**

"ash, go retrieve the spawn of Abadeer. The ritual is nearly complete and shes the next component we need" fate says waving his hand at me like I'm a servant.

I hate this bossy little bitch. I hate the way he talks to me. I hate the way his little goons treat him like some god gracing them with his presence. I've never even seen under his disguise. If i didn't need him i probably would have killed him myself. After slipping him poison or slitting his throat in his sleep at least. My magic might not be stronger than his. But i know I'm a hundred times smarter. Ohh yes, when this is all said and done i think ill use the poison.

"when will you teach me what you promised. I'm not your lapdog" i sneer at him. Little shit barely comes up to my hip.

"i gave you an order you insolent child, Now begone! I'll throw you your bone when we're finished here, dog" he says without even looking at me. Poisons too good for him. I'll just use the spell to control others on him after he teaches it to me. Ohh the joy! I think ill turn him into my personal butler for eternity! Make him play fetch. I giggle uncontrollably as i float down to the cell i prepared to receive my dear Marceline. He'll be our pet! THEN after a few hundred years ill kill him with the poison.

* * *

_**(**__**James Earl Jones voice: on)**__** Meanwhile! back in the candy kingdom... (**__**James Earl Jones voice:off)**_

**Bubblegum POV**

Bubblegum takes off her headset she was wearing to stay in contact with the strike force being lead by Finn. Too much interference from the metal in the cave walls to be any use now. They're on their own . She sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of her nose. I have a very, very bad feeling about this. Something feels off but she can't quite put her finger on it. she thought of every possible scenario. From the accounts of eye witnesses and the authorities that have come in contact with the terrorists she can deduce that they are uneducated and poorly organized. They just have numbers, somewhere around 40-45 members. Finn is worth 100 men in battle, and she means that literally. So why does it feel wrong? Usually this is the part where I rub my temples while i try to figure something out and my faithful peppermint butler brings me my favorite tea with enough sugar to kill an elephant... Where is that adorable little mint? I haven't seen him All Week. But peppermint butler never leaves the castle without my consent.. She processes all the possible reasons that he may have left with the speed and dexterity of a super computer. But she cant think of one single logical reason he would have left like that. Bubblegum gasps. That only leaves the illogical reasons. One in particular as she realizes that hes given reasons to leave the castle systematically for the past 6 months.

"no... Impossible..."

* * *

**Marceline POV**

Sunshine, Even after the thousand years i have walked this earth and the memories of my origins begin to fade with no end in sight, i couldn't describe its kiss on my skin. Or the cool spring breeze that grabs at my white dress and brings the fragrance of a hundred flower beds in full blossom cradled in its arms. To gaze upon this crystal blue lake with the purest water is too _see_ peace. A heartbeat i haven't felt in a millennium flutters at these long forgotten sensations. A heartbeat that nearly stops when i notice Finns presence. The love of my life sitting next to me smiles. Sapphire eyes that i lose my self in for only seconds that weigh on me for an eternity. He leans forward onto one elbow to place a solitary hand on my cheek. In those eyes i see all the words he desperately needs to tell me. The words i crave more than air. _I love you Marceline And I__'m never letting go. _a kiss. I am his forever and all that i am i lay bare. His Firm, unyielding Hands are trailing my thighs. I hold his head into my neck. Moaning. soft sand warm to the touch underneath my skin. More. He puts a hand to my throat and says "i need you to wake up". No... NO... The sky is turning black "wake up" the landscape dies. My neck burns from a bite and bleeds. "WAKE UP" I'm falling through space...

To hit the ground. Awake. I was dreaming?

"looks like i left you in there to long".

Words are said but not understood. I feel like i haven't used my muscles in months. My vision starts to focus... On the one man I'd gladly kill. Ash. Hes closing a portal behind me... I remember... He ambushed me and Finn! He struck Finn down then pushed me into a portal! That fucking bastard... Uhh... HUNGRY! I fly towards his throat sensing his life force...

"none of that sweetheart"

only to have an apple shoved in my mouth and chains on my wrists. All i can do is greedily suck the red from what was put in my mouth. That. Fucking. Bastard. I finish the apple off and spit it out with a glare at my captor.

"there we go. All better?" he smirks at me.

"i swear if its the last thing i do I'm going to rip your throat out with my own teeth" i spit at him and hiss showing my fangs elongate.

His smile fades for a second before picking right back up "now now mar-mar. Is that anyway to speak to your future husband?" he says with a laugh. I shiver from disgust at this little cretins audacity.

"i learn from my mistakes sweetie. Taking the memory of our break up wasn't enough. So I'm going to learn from a master of the dark arts how to bend others to my will! Isn't that great? You'll be the perfect. trophy. Housewife." he says as he floats up into the air and lays his head on his arms in front of him.

"what did you do to Finn?" i snarl at him.

Ash's face turns ugly and he slaps me. Hard. "who cares! That worthless little twerp cant hold a candle to me!" He says grabbing my chin putting his face six inches from mine.

"your not even half the man he is, and i mean that in every way." i purr in the sweetest voice i could muster and spit on his face and laugh.

Ash rears back and wipes his face. I hold my smile. I wont give in to This needle-dick. His face contorts in rage and he raises his hand for another strike.

"no... I wouldn't want to damage that pretty face of yours. Now hold your tongue or lose it. I don't need you to be a talking trophy housewife. Lets get this over with, Fate needs you. Ashicus et suscitabo sequi!" he invokes.

My legs lock together and i raise to float a few inches off of the ground. My arms are trust out to my sides. I cant move a single muscle. Great. I'm stuck in a cave with a vicious psycho kidnapper. Oh Finn, I hope your Ok. You'll never hear me say it but please, just this once, save me. my tears start to flow unbidden. It was a nice dream till it lasted.

* * *

**Finn POV**

I scout ahead to billies cave keeping low Until I'm about 60 paces out. They could have any number of traps or spells around the entrance. If the terrorists were here at all. Going prone, I crawl another 25 paces to rest under a bush with a clear view of the mouth of the cave. The silence is deafening. Adrenaline is starting to course though every cell in Finns body with the anticipation of battle. He wants nothing more than to simply rush forward alone. Slay any who would get in his way. But he closes his eyes and counts to 10. Now is not the time to be rash. Remember what your teacher taught you about the way of the sword.

" _If you find yourself in a situation where you are outnumbered or at a clear disadvantage you must use tactics instead of force or skill to win. the element of surprise or using your enemies strength against them to name a few of what i will teach you. Always be mindful of your surroundings. To know the ground you fight on better than your opponent is a good step towards out-maneuvering him." _

Ol' Rattle-balls had told me a thousand times in a thousand different ways. Strength and skill are but a part of what it takes to be a true master. I reach behind me into a pouch under my plated reinforced leather armor and pull out a handful of forest green dust. I'm no sorcerer by any means. But i did pick up a few tricks.

"vestra verus natura" i whisper as softly as i could. I know the words don't actually matter in magic. It just anchors your thoughts and actions together with a clear definition for the manifestation of will... Whatever that means. I was just told the words and what they meant, with what was suppose to happen, after a witch tried to explain magic theory to me for a hour. She said she had no idea how someone as... Thick headed as me could figure it out. But luckily my little detection spell worked. The dust floated forward seemingly invisible across the ground in front of me. If it picked up any dangerous spells or weapons that have tasted blood then the rest of the dust in my pouch would turn black and vibrate the closer i got to the items in question. Not foolproof, But way better then getting blasted by mage fire. I check the pouch to see nothing but green. Satisfied, i crawl back a ways and jump up to run back to my small force of Jake and fifteen banana guards. I speak up the second i come within earshot.

"Gather round. Alright. The entrance looks clean of any traps, magic or otherwise. When we enter stay in a tight Double line formation. the guard directly next to you is your partner in a two man squad. The extra guard and the last pair in the lines job is to watch our backs and ONLY watch our backs in a three man squad." i explain slowly. I try to sound as in control as possible. But really I've never had to look strong for people under my command before. Me and Jake are always a duo, but we rarely have to fight in large scale fights or battles.

"they are your battle buddies. Do not lose your battle buddy." Jake says with a grin in his best Sargent voice. We heard that on an old movie that Marceline owned.

"Jake. I'm giving you overall command of this mission. When we get in there I'm going to create a distraction and Lead as much of them off as I can while I look for Ash. If i can find him fast enough and get him to release Marceline we can escape on our own. While I'm doing that i want you and the banana guards to look for fate. Take him down using any means necessary." it sounds like a command this way when i tell them my plan. Just like i expected Jake doesn't take it well.

"WHAT!? No way man. I cant let you go off on your own like that. This is really dangerous. Lets just stick together and rush them." Jake says stretching an arm to circle my torso a few times and life me up. Like it might keep me from running off.

I slip out of my brothers arm wrapped around me and lean in to whisper in his ear. "Jake, these banana guards are untrained and undisciplined. We cant just throw them in there like that. I can handle myself and you can provide cover for them with your size. Its the best way" i explain with logic i knew he would accept. This was all true of course. I just failed to mention how i wanted to make Ash suffer myself without interference. I hate lying to Jake, even a lie of omission. But i know if Jake's there he would stop me and the banana guards would arrest him. I am not just going to let Ash sit in a dungeon. He took her from me, and while i never once said it out loud, Marceline might not... Be here anymore. Ash isn't going to get off easily with this one. I'm going to kill him, And I'm going to make sure he feels my pain of loss a hundred fold.

Jake rubs his chin for a few seconds then looks at me with defeat on his face. He finds the logic sound, even if he doesn't like it.

"Ok brother. But you better Be careful." he whispers back.

I give him my best hero smile and fight back the bile i feel coming up my throat. I can't let him see me do this.

"you too. Now lets go, its getting late and i want to get back in time for dinner!" i say loudly enough for the whole group to hear with a smile.

The banana guards cheer for their leaders and fall into a loose formation. When this is all said and done I'm going to to insist to Bonnie we give these guys more training. Or at least set apart some for a formal military instead of just a police force.

We march forward in silence. In just a few minutes the cave entrance comes into view and i hold up a fist. I creep forwards alone leaving my companions along the tree line. Bright yellow does not blend in well to the foliage. Another good point to raise to Bonnie. As I approach the cave i cant help but feel like i was stepping into the jaws of a powerful monster hungry for my flesh. The farther i walk in the heavier the air feels. A powerfully Oppressive forces pushes down on my shoulders as i cross the threshold. Some seriously dark magics were at work here. He could almost hear the very cave itself screaming in pain from the intruders.

"do you think fate can really do it?" a gravely voice asks from around a corner. Is that a troll?

"i don't see why not. you saw what hes capable of. I just can't believe we're stuck on guard duty tonight of all nights" a reptilian voice hisses back. Goblins, trolls, and snake people? What in the world could this fate guy promise to make all these guys band together? The snake guy wont be a problem. But the trolls got some thick skin. Ill have to get close. Luckily they were both holding torches. So i know they can't see far into the darkness because the light would ruin their night vision. I draw my bow and seek the nothingness of battle focus like i was taught from my master.

"_what do you do when you must take on a flying opponent? Or an enemy using an attack from a distance? You don't throw your sword away. So you will train with the bow. A true master of the bow does not make calculations on where his shot will land. He does not let idle thoughts distract him from his target. You will shoot the bow until it is second nature. until it is as natural as breathing." _

I knock an arrow and draw back to my lips. The guards are talking again but in my focused state i couldn't make out the words. No wind. I see the arrow fly long before i let it go. The bow hits the ground and my sword leaves its sheath as the arrow buries itself into the throat of the snake person. Rattle-balls told me a perfect shot doesn't exist. But i can't stop the smallest of smiles show as i rush forward. Snake guy falls to his knees clutching his throat with bulging eyes. Troll guy has just enough time to register that his friend is in pain until a white sword slashes down and cuts his hand off right below the wrist. No reason to give him the chance the use his weapon. He stares dumbly at his stump in shock and falls to his knees. The threat being neutralized my eyes unfocus from the death i have brought. The troll finally comes out of his shock and draws in a breath. Before he could scream i slash my sword across his throat. I don't revel in death. I don't celebrate my victories that cost lives for my allies or my enemies. Blood pools outward at a striking rate from the two bodies. Mixing red and blue form the two different species. But i do enjoy excellence. In the eternal pursuit to better my skills I thrive to see my progress pay off...

...

...

...

So why do i feel so empty when my skills have brought me this far?

I turn around to retrieve my task force, Trying to keep the dark thoughts at bay.

**Whew! 3000 words. I just couldn't bring my self to a stopping point any earlier. In fact I'm already half way through the next chapter. I promised action last time and I regret not having more this time. I'll just have to make up next chapter. I'm not sure how long i will make this. But I DO know that i will write at least two acts. With act one coming to a close in a chapter or two. **


	4. Between a rock and a hard place

**A/N this fan fic is rated M for the violence and light gore. Lemons will come later. Way later. Not even 100% sure i am going to write lemons. honestly i am going to try to find another writer here who is good at that kinda stuff to help cause I****'m not. If i can't i probably will try anyways. But no promises. **

**Chapter 4. Between a rock and a hard place.**

Finn and Jake arrive into the main chamber of Billies cave, banana guards in tow. Most of the gold loot and enchanted weapons billy collected are gone. Taken by others over the course of the years proceeding his death. Finn himself had taken a few things. A bag of holding. An amulet that could detect lies. But he made sure to be respectful. He always had a bit of a conversation with the cave when he stopped by. "hey billy, Finn here. I miss ya man. We all do" Sometimes it was just a simple "thanks billy". But the sight of his cave in its current state left him speechless. There was no respect given to one of his mentors today. Trash littered the floor and graffiti lined the walls "Fate shall rise" splashed across the doorway in red made his lip curl into a snarl. Billies giant armchair was shredded and tossed over.

"what a dump" a banana guard says walking through the home of my deceased friend.

"Fates goons trashed it. Show some respect, this place belonged to billy and he was the greatest hero there ever was" i say reverently not looking at the guard who spoke.

"i thought that was you" another guard whispers into the silence.

We all heard it but i couldn't reply. Billy saved the world. Multiple times. He drove the dragons back into the fire kingdom when they invaded. He single handedly held off an army of 8 thousand robots at spiders pass for two days before his girlfriend brought reinforcements. Again and again he saved the land of Ooo. Would he approve of my actions now? That thought wavers Finns resolve But he crushes it down. The dead don't approve of anything. Their dead.

"keep moving" i bark out loudly.

In the back of the cave a passageway gives out that reaches deep into the mountain. Finn never really explored it before. He figured billy had his reasons for never showing what was down there to him. Maybe he would have when i got older were he still alive.

Reaching the steps I start to hear a faint humming noise. Like the walls were vibrating. I place a hand on the wall and close my eyes. It feels like the entire mountain was angry.

Motioning my companions to follow I head into the passage at a downwards slope. Everything echos down here. I grit his teeth at the loud crash every footfall seems to make. So much for the element of surprise. I pick up the pace. The humming i heard earlier is growing louder and louder. So its no surprise when we run into our first encounter with the terrorists.

"Fred? Salzor? You guys are suppose to be watching the entrance." a high pitched voice calls out from a split in the passage ahead after leveling out to form a large tunnel.

I break into a dead run that is quickly emulated by Jake and the guards. I get a good look at our enemies. Five of them hesitantly holding swords or halberds and one wizard.

Squeaky voice yelps at the sight of an unknown force charging forward weapons raised. Battle sense kicks in. The wizard is the first to react casting a purple fireball in the shape of a fist towards me. I almost sidestep but remembered my allies behind me at the last second. I raise my sword and strike out cutting the fire down the middle. The splash of heat rolls outwards and licks the walls jutting out. The wizard is yelling orders. One goblin starts running deeper into the mountain away from the fight, no doubt to raise the alarm. But I've got bigger problems. They have a rock golem. A god damn rock golem. A giant fist of rock heaves forward with enough force to break a mans bones 5 times my size. I feel the air rush by my face as i bend backwards adopting snake stance. The second i hear rock meet rock in a deafening crunch my sword lashes at the exposed elbow. Most golems have a fatal weakness or soft spots. I happen to be out of salt water so i go for option B. The joints. Snake stance is poor for putting any kind of real power behind your swings though, so my sword barely nicks him. I'm aware of other fights going on around me, as battle cries and grunts of pain are exposed to the cavern. But all thoughts of anything else leave my mind as the golem throws a stalagmite for my chest. I flatten myself against the cave wall unable to deflect something so large. Chance! I run forward as the monster raises it hands into a double fisted smash and slide between its legs that flows into a quick jump to see his backside and hear the sound of rock smashing rock. A large red ruby embedded into the back of its head glitters in the torchlight. Of course hes not a nature golem. He was summoned by the wizard and forced to comply. because the monster was still kneeling over, I jump to plant a foot on the golems heel to propel myself upwards and grab his neck. I smash the ruby once with the pommel of my sword, twice, but at the third strike the golem tries desperately to throw me off. He throws his shoulders into the cave wall and i tumble. But hes moving slower now. The ruby was damaged enough so he can fight the magic controlling him. He turns to look at me. I drop into stone stance and plant my feet to raise my sword at eye level. But the golem keeps turning... To look right at the wizard. A very scared dwarf wizard stares back into the beady little eyes of his servant and begins chanting frantically. I glance away to assess how my team was doing. Jake had grown until his head brushed the ceiling 8 ft above me. One enemy crushed under a fist, flattened into the ground with another lifted into the air and reared back to be thrown.

Eyes snapping back to my main threat satisfied my brother was fine i dash forwards. Nothing to use for leverage to get me higher i decide to try and bring the ruby to me. My dash flows into viper strike. A quick thrust with all your shoulder weight right into the back of the golems knee. An earth shattering inhuman roar fills the tunnel and nearly immobilizes everyone in the vicinity. The dwarf wizard stops chanting to put his hands over his ears. Without the verbal commands from the wizard and the ruby fractured all the golem can do is drop to his good knee with a sword jutting out of his leg. I pick up a sharp rock at my feet and slam it into the ruby as hard as i can shattering it. The dwarf stares at me in horror at what I've done. You can't just release a rock golem. They absolutely can't stand wizards. Especially the ones who can force an elemental into servitude. The golem, finally free from the mind control, reaches down and pulls my sword from its leg and throws it at my feet. He grabs the dwarf in one hand and lifts him to eye level. Another roar. The dwarf looks like he pissed himself before the golem brings his other hand up and pops the little mans head like a pimple, spraying blood and brains on the walls. With a look of contempt the 8ft tall golem just opens his hand to let the dead wizard slide out of his hand onto the floor before turning to look at me. I grab my sword from the ground but don't raise it yet. All is silent while the golem gives me a look over and i realize this battle was over save for the towering rock beast in front of me. While he doesn't have a mouth in the strictest sense he still has a throat and two rocks that form a line across his face. It opens only to emit a sound of rocks scraping across one another. Worried that this fight was just starting i raise my sword once again for battle. But the golem just tilts it head an emits a scraping "ssk ssk ssk ssk" sound before saying 'sooooory. I haaave not had to ssspeak your language in a loooong timeeee." more "ssk ssk ssk" noises and i lower my sword hearing them now for the laughs they were.

" that's alright. I glad i could free you solid one" i say with a bow giving a formal tittle for his kind.

"aasss am iiiii, look to your sssword little human." the golem says crossing its arms. I look down at the blade in my hands to see something truly surprising. Golden blood pasted across the last 8 inches of blade. Only the royalty of his people possess such a thing.

"my lord, how could one such as you be captured by the likes of a dwarf?" i ask bowing once again. Rock people take respect very seriously.

"not impoooortant. But your actioooons today arrre. Iii shall forgiiive you for striking my person and graaant you a boooon." he says raising a hand to his chest and reaching in ( it was like the rock from his hand flowed into his body. Kinda like really solid water) to pull out a smooth black stone and tosses it my way for me to catch.

"taaaake it. Should you evvver need the help of my peeeeople smashhh this stone and we will heeeed your calllll" after this the golem starts to slowly fall apart and seemingly roll **into** the walls.

"i muuuust leave. And assssume the throneeee" his voice echos lightly before fading away.

Always nice to make a new friend.

"alright Jake lets kee-" i start to say and turn around before my voice dies out at what i failed to notice. Jeff, the banana guard who freaked out earlier was pinned to the wall, a stalagmite through his stomach... The same one i dodged. Shit. Shit shit shit. I run over just as his eyes unfocus and his hand falls from another guards hand, limp. I allow a moment of silence between the party. Looking over i see another two banana guards dead. One with a halberd jutting out of his shoulder and another with a steel sword buried into his skull.

I allow this mourning to continue for 5 minutes before speaking up.

"they were good bananas. They fought bravely and died with honor. Doing what they were born to do, protecting the candy kingdom. We must not let their sacrifice be in vain. Fate must be stopped. Or what you see here in this cave will happen to us all. We move forward." i monotone out. I block all emotion at the sight of the carnage. Time for that later. Now is the time to move. So i start walking forward.

Always terrible to lose a friend.

**A/N so chapter 4. The battle you read here is much like what the next few chapters are gonna be like... Mostly. I like to write small chapters and post often instead of really long chapters once a week. I feel like more people would enjoy it that way and get the chance to see it. Also the story stays fresher in my mind so i don't have to re read this stuff 2000 times instead of 1000 times. But i really only have a few people reading them so i may as well ask you guys. What would be better for you? 3k-4k word chapters or longer? Or 1500 words to 2k? Leave your answer in the reviews or PM me and i will change accordingly. And you know what I'm gonna say now? Read on, adventurer!**


	5. devil's advocate

**A/N hey guys! Long time no... Read? Yeah, i kinda had a death in the family -_- super sad stuff. That was... Almost 2 months ago? kinda became a recluse. Healing process and all that. So my writing had to take a backseat. Along with a new job in the health-care biz (i do not recommend. Seriously, don****'t work health care) that sucks up 50-60 hrs of my week I've been busy. But I'm feeling better. Making decent cash and life rolls on. So without further ado, i present CH.5! Also, emote ka ma ha ma ha! **

(¬＿¬) kaaaa maaaa

o(¬＿¬) HAAA MAAAAA

HAAAAAAAAAA! (0o0)==============O

* * *

CH.5 Devils advocate

Fate POV

Ash has nearly outlived his usefulness, I'll have to dispose of him soon. Such is his fate. A smile tugs at my lips at the thought. I took the name fate as a guise at first, to inspire awe and loyalty in my followers. Never in my dreams did i think i would come this far. That soon, i alone can and will alter reality to my liking. Pity really, that these idiots will all have to die by way of blood sacrifice. I promised them that they would help me usher in a new golden age the likes of which have never been seen. I spun a tale of never bending one's knee to a monarch like Bonnibel again. Of a freedom so real and lasting all would prosper... I just never told them they wouldn't be there to see it. I smile in truth at the thought and begin in-visioning my glorious new future. As high lord of this entire dimension!

"all right fate. I brought Marceline. Let's get this over with" ash sneers at me.

My smile drops under my mask to be replaced with a snarl. Tonight. I'm culling this whelp tonight.

" chain her to the dais. And don't disturb the runes this time idiot!" i bark at the boy. He just stares at me for a couple seconds like a dullard. I swear if he wasn't in full view of the other simpletons id strike him down where he stood with lighting. I sigh inwardly as i sweep the scene with my gaze from my pedestal. The ground dipped downwards at a slight angle to form a perfect circle. At the epicenter for the magics I'm going to cast was a sharp rock. It shot upwards like an open wound. A stark contrast to the perfectly laid triple magic circle surrounding it. The inner circle was a summoning spell, it would read "lord of night ohh greatest sinner, come forth and serve". The middle circle was a protection spell, one of my own making, it read "shield. Embrace any who resist in chains" and finally, the most important one was last. For it was one of the three important pieces to the puzzle of killing an immortal. it was actually a poem inscribed within a grimmror from hell. As best as i could translate it told some ridiculous story about the first demon, how a man had taken an angel for a lover, wishing for power so that he might live for ever with her in paradise he sold his soul for immortality. but it backfired when the angel saw that he had become a monster and scorned him. Mad with grief, he sought to destroy the very paradise he once craved. But was defeated and cast into hell. A bit Dramatic for my taste. The second component was some of the immortals blood essence. Which in this case comes from their offspring. Marceline. Usually this step is the hardest. It was almost a paradox in a way. Immortals don't bleed in the strictest sense. They would have to first be mortal. But i found out that their children carry it. And finally the last component. The sacrifice. Outside of the magic circles are rough benches carved from the red rock of the mountain. With a single spell written across the seating. If one who didn't use magic were to look at it they would only see a gilded chain like wrapping. But it had a very important function. It will spill the blood of everyone sitting on them and send it into the dais, to be absorbed for the dark ritual. Satisfied with the work i so meticulously wrought i use magic to call out to all of my much needed minions.

" Videte manus meas , qui sequuntur dominum suum!" chanting, i send my voice throughout the entire cave system.

"brothers! Now is the time, meet at the intersection of this world and the next! We shall tear down the oppressive lies of our rulers. We will spill the blood of a demon, and her sacrifice will usher in a new age!" i call out to all the peons. My grin splits my face. Victory is at hand. The power i hold now is nothing compared to what will be gained. I will tear down the barriers of society. I will unravel the threads that bind the different dimensions. I will change fate. Then... I become a god. This is my rapture. This is my will.

Finn POV

* * *

"dude, you don't think..." jake whispers wide eyed at me. Face as ashen as mine must be.

There arn't many demons in the land of Ooo. And until recently there was only one within a 500 mile radius. My girlfriend. I grip my sword so strongly it hurts. I can feel the other incarnation of me within it wince. We all heard the call echo from the walls. As if the unknown speaker was standing right next to us. Over time i developed a telepathic connection with my sword. Few are aware that my sword houses a me from a different time-line. esentually It holds the soul of my 13 year old self. While i aged it stayed the same. It doesn't speak often any more, i know that it has disproved of me more and more in the last year. But in my mind i hear him.. Me clearly _come on man, don't go badonkers! I was there training with you! You KNOW this anger will just gunk up your skillz. _

But no deep breath will help this time. No calming words can soothe the raging storm within. I start running hard. Jake yells but it might as well have been a buzzing fly. All thought is obliterated, Meaningless. Jump, pivot, run. Faster. FASTER. Faster damn you. Turning a corner two monsters come into view. No time! I superman punch one in the jaw, feeling soft candy skin rip under fist i dimly realize hes a shortcake. Using the sudden drop in my momentum i spin into a roundhouse kick snapping another snake monsters neck. The second my foot feels ground im running again. Hang on Marceline, they won't take you from me again. A tear rolls down my cheek. I can't tell if its from anger or dread.

Hudson POV

"i love the sound of screams in the morning!" Hudson says lightly. How i miss the human deli's. They made such great sandwiches. Taking another bite of my ham and cheese i just made i sigh inwardly. The humans were such crafty creatures. Shame about the whole genocide thing.

"my lord, its almost 3pm." a stout demon with a squashed face says.

Without looking at him, I zap him with my power from my index finger. Weird punishment for this one i think.

Before the demon butler could blink a bright flash of blue envelopes him for a split second. After the smoke clears his feet and hands were switched. And his face was now where his butt use to be.

"now my question for you is this: do you still eat with your mouth? Good luck finding that one out" i say still looking out of my window. The butler just screams and runs away. Or he try's to. Kinda hard to do that with your body transformed. Ha... Another sigh... Maybe i can teach a demon to make good sandwich. But my thoughts are interrupted by a sudden fire bursting from my tailored shoes. It was blue. Hmm... Haven't been summoned in a long time. Maybe it was another fool on that dingy planet earth or Aaa or what ever they call it now. Maybe this time i can get a sandwich out of the deal along with a soul. If nothing else it will be a nice change of pace. The night-o-sphere gets so droll at times. The fire turns black and i drop my sandwich.

"uh-oh"...

* * *

**Hey guys last note. I know this chapter wasn't as up to snuff as my last few. Short and a little all over the place. Getting into the grove of things takes a bit. Bear with me. Yeah thats right. Bear. In the mean time i'd like to know if anyone who was reading this story still interested to read it. Cause i plan to continue it from now on. Every week or so. I'm also working on a new story with Fionna. And I'm dropping "dreaming for the future" unless someone actually wants to read it. If i don't get a PM about it its finished. But i don't write just for myself. I want you guys to read stuff ya like! So if ya DO want to read it. Tell me...**

**Read on adventurer...**


	6. sin and virtue

**A/N**** howdy guys! i was so happy to hear that you guys were still interested i just couldn't stop myself from writing! yay support! anyways, fair warning. stuffs getting super sereal. man-bear-pig sereal. also, i'll be posting a new story in the next day or so with a huge focus on Marshall lee. i always loved vampires. but I'm more "interview with a vampire" kinda guy. none of that twlight stuff. mine don't sparkle. they glare and hiss and bite and kill and awesome. so check that out if thats yo thing. **

* * *

CH. 6 sin and virtue.

Marceline has seen a lot in her lifetime. She saw the aftermath of the mushroom war. She's probably one of the few beings that knew it for world war three. She met Bonnie and helped found an entire kingdom. she personally killed the king of the vampires. She's the daughter of one of the most feared beings in existence. But she's never seen magic like this.

The moment ash pulled me over the second circle i felt my bones freeze. Chains red as blood whipped forwards from the jagged rock in the middle of the circles and pulled me forward. In the blink of an eye i was fastened to the rock like a crux. A horrible stench assaults me, The chains... They ARE blood. Are these goons serious? I'm a vampire. I angle my chin as downward as possible and elongate my fangs. I feel it click into a link in my chains. PAIN! Lightning shoots through my body! Light! the sun is burning me. I feel a thousand knifes pierce my chest. Blink.

"what the fuck was that" she pants.

Ughh... That was almost as bad as my transformation into a vampire. Almost. My vision blurs for a second as i look up into the mask of my captive. The mask is an old world mime mask. A black and white smiley face with a single tear under the right eye.

"foolish girl. Did you honestly think you could eat your way out?" he laughs, closely mimicked by 30 or so more voices as if on cue.

"these chains arn't just made of blood my dear, there infused with sunlight. Be a good spawn of hell and stay silent." he sneers at me.

"so what is this about then? Revenge?" i sneer back at him.

The man in the mask ignores me. That's a bad sign.

"brothers! The time is now. close your eyes. Lower your heads and focus on our goal." fate calls out to the assembled masses. Jumping over his pedestal he slowly walks forward and pulls a knife from his cloak. The knife is pure crystal. He stops just inches from the circle and raises his other hand.

"release!" he shouts trusting his open hand towards me. I feel the chains tighten painfully. Then i feel my power bubble. My demon side boils under my skin. My senses sharpen. I can feel this mans... No candy persons sin. He is hubris. I can smell ash's lust. Greed, wrath, greed, lust, envy, pride, sloth, gluttony!

The sins of all the gathered people send Marceline into a blood frenzy!

KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!

"now... Come forth abadeer! Come save your little girl." fate laughs maniacally.

fate ever so slowly slides the crystal dagger into the enraged Marceline. The second the tip enters her flesh a cloud, black as midnight rushes out of her eyes and mouth with a siren scream. The dagger is filling with her blood.

"come on Abadeer! Lets finish this business between you and I!" fate screams defiantly at the swirling darkness. He pulls his mask off in the wake of his victory. Sweat rolls down his red and white stripes. Let the harbinger of the night-o-sphere see my face before he is undone.

"yes! YES! Now i will be your master!" peppermint butler screams.

Marceline has no control over herself. Lost in the tempest of her wrath she can only struggle until her skin bleeds from the pressure. The rock cracks. The chains groan. But neither gives. Marceline senses a new person enter the room. But there is little sin in this one. She starts to calm at the presence . Like a memory of a dream she recalls the virtues. This one soul housed all that brought peace. His was a mission of justice. His limbs oozed courage. His heart burst with love. He would give everything to save her. There were shadows in his heart. Yes, he was wrathful. His mind housed no temperance. But how could i love a perfect being? Love. This was the man i loved. He wasn't perfect. But he was perfect for me.

The tempest slows, then stills. But what has been started can not be undone. Hudson Abadeer, high lord of hell appears from within the darkness in all his terrible glory. In demon form his eyes thrash about looking for the perpetrator. Looking down he sees his daughter.

"Marceline? Oh my god what has he done to you?' he says in his demonic voice bending down. But the second his hand touched her cheek chains rose upwards to snag his arm. Pulling him downwards.

...

Fate can indeed be cruel. Finn, the last human alive had finally found another just as lonely soul, who was as afraid to love as he. He burst into the room just as peppermint butler retracts the dagger from the demon form of Marceline. He thrusts his other hand toward the cloaked masses sitting upon the outer circle. One by one blood pooled from their every orifice to flow down towards the mad mint, up his legs and into his dagger.

With the look of pure insanity in his eyes peppermint butler grabs the red chain holding Hudson and pulls him down to stab him in the throat, pulling the knife viciously to the side he sends blood everywhere.

Finn falls to his knees. The death of Hudson sent visions of the darkest hell into everyone's minds. As if reliving every terrible moment in his life over and over. He sees Marceline pushed into the portal all those months ago. He sees flame princess dump him. The last thing he sees is Marceline on her knees, dropped from the magics, no longer needed. She stretches out a hand towards me, her other hand clutching her bleeding wound. Then all goes white.

* * *

**dun dun duuuuunn! what has peppermint butler done! will Marceline make it? can Finn still save the day? will we ever see jungle princess in the show? what the hell is a hotdog princess anyways? Find out next time on (deep voice) FINN THE MARINE!**


	7. dead but not gone

hi guys! I've actually had this chapter written days ago. but my computer decided to crap out on my. now all I have left is my phone -_-. let me know if the quality suffers from this.

* * *

Who am I?...

"Your finn." A gravelly voice laughs.

Finn?... I remember Marceline. I live in a treehouse. My brother is Jake, he lives there to.

"Yes. You are finn the human. Brother to jake, and live in a treehouse. You're a hero." The gravelly voice says.

A Hero? I'm no hero. I couldn't save her.

"Well about that, you still can you know" the voice says kindly.

Ungh... my eyes snap open. Gray sky. I'm laying in a field of gray grass. I sit up and look down at my hands, they have color, but its muted. Like I was on a tv set and someone had messed up the contrast.

"You're something special finn. Something that hasn't been around for a long time. And I don't have the right to take your soul yet." The voice says evenly.

My soul? Who could possibly think they would have the right to- ohh. yeah... this guy could. Death. Death!?.

"Holy cheese-balls am I dead?" I yelped jumping up. Death laughs.

"Yes and no. You fell unconscious after that mint dude killed Abadeer. You're really lying broken on the ground with a concussion. Walk with me." He says lightly taking off at a slow pace.

I look around but I can't trust my eyes. Every thing is the same listless gray. A few dead trees dot the land, but mostly its just open field. I jog for a few seconds to catch up with death, trying to process everything that just happened.

"So how am I dead and not dead?" I ask.

Death tilts his head and replies with " well, you're not 100% human. You're half human and half something else." He glances my way. It feels like hes sizing me up.

"Huh, whats the other half?" I ask. This is only getting more confusing. I have about a million questions for this guy.

"Can't say. Not my place too. Suffice to say you have a choice. You can stay with me and I can send you on your way to what lies beyond. And no don't ask, I don't know what that is. Or you can go back." Death explains. Or at least he's trying to. Now I probably have 2 million questions.

I stay silent and think his words over. A choice? There's no choice, I have to go back. I have to stop peppermint, I have to find my brother, and I have to be with Marceline.

"Yeah funny how that works. It's only ever the people with moral obligations to go back that are given the choice. Not really a choice then I suppose. But rules are rules, I had to offer." Death says speeding up a little.

"Wait... did you just read my mind?" I blurt out shocked.

"Haha, your not really here remember? Just your mind. So what you think and say are the same here." Death laughs over his shoulder.

All of a sudden were in front or a large marble white castle. It almost looks like the candy kingdoms castle.

"That's because Bonnie molded hers after mine, albeit with candy." He says opening the door.

I watch him warily, eyebrows raised. okay, 3 million questions.

"We've done this before haven't we?" I ask from the sudden deja vu onset.

Death cracks up laughing at this. Clutching his side with one hand.

"Boy, you have no idea" he says ushering me in the castle.

After a short walk, death stops to hold a hand out in front of me at the junction of two different hallways. On the left, I see what appears to be more regular castle. The only difference here is the walls have pictures. Looking at the closest one i instantly see it for the memory of me right before I passed out and woke up here. All the pictures were memories. The further down you went, the older the memory. To the right is more hallway for about 10 ft. Then just light. Like it was coming from everywhere. The longer I stared the more peace I felt. There was no pain there, no loss. I involuntarily took a step towards the right before stopping abruptly. It was the strangest sensation like I was losing my sense of self. Almost like a trade "here, take who I am and give me peace" if I could name the gut feeling it gave me. I shake my head violently, I can't pay that price.

"Careful. Don't dwell on it too much. Besides, while I have faith your soul is a clean one, what you feel is just the doorway. What's on the other side could be much, much different. " death says inspecting the closest 'memory picture'.

"But I thought you said you didn't know what lies beyond?" I ask firmly turning away from the right hallway. Block it out Finn, you have work you need to do.

"I don't, but I have meet peter. He's the doorman so to speak. It's up to him where you go Afterward. " death says while scratching the corner of a picture. "I ferry souls in from their respective planes of existence and send them his way, most of the time. Some rare cases are my jurisdiction. Such as souls like yours. I also work deals and I have uhh... a bartering system so to speak." He says turning around and leaning against the wall.

"But none of that pertains to you with the here and now. So, are you sure you want to head back to your life? No rush now, my kingdom exists outside of time, you can think it over as long as you want" death says pulling his hat down over his eyes.

Finn didn't know it but death really hopes he doesn't take too long. The last guy who went through this took 8 days to decide. Not exactly the best week he ever had.

Finn looked right. Then left. Ahh, it wasn't really that tough a choice.

"No rest for the weary." I say walking to the left and down the hallway with my memories on display.

Death smiles. "Its gonna hurt, but you'll live. And Finn? You have everything you need to fight peppermint dude and win. You just gota realize what it is" he says. I get a few feet Down the hallway until death snaps his fingers. The world spins. I taste blood. Someone is screaming my name. Glob it feels like James baxter just kicked the back of my head. Something pools into my mouth giving me a Metallic taste. My eyes shoot open and I sit up gasping for air. I feel someone throw their arms around me. Marceline was crying while holding me.

"Hey there Marcy, I'm here." I choke out. It feels like my lungs are full of ash.

Marceline just cries and cries holding me close. Sitting on the ground with her in my arms, I knew our fight was just beginning, but I have her back. And nothing, nothing will ever pull her from me again.

* * *

Marceline Pov

"You little bastard, how dare you defy me, ME! Your dark master!" My father hisses in pain. I pull my wrists against my chains with all I've got. My right hand holds firm but my left moves an inch. Then another, straining I feel my skin tear but I only pull harder. Faster than I could realize the chain snaps out of the rock, but that was the last of my strength. I slump downwards Into a sitting position utterly exhausted. That apple ash gave me could only do so much after sleeping for god knows how long. On top of my blood frenzy my muscles are stiff as a board. All I can do is watch as my world breaks around me.

"Now I am the master!" Fate shouts holding his crystal dagger high. strange waves begin radiating from him. like the background my eyes were seeing was warping.

"do you know what you have done! you've unleashed all of the night-o-sphere loose! you've broken the seals of chaos, now all will burn" my father screams in agony. but when he finished talking I could swear he was smiling. floating downwards he slowly morphs back into his more human form. he kneels in front of me clutching his throat. while Fate laughs he glances back and drops something in my lap.

"Finish this" my father says straightening up.

"DAD NO, get out off here!" I scream at him. how could he just give up?

"gladly" Fate cuts deeply into his throat a second time. ripping the dagger out savagely he sprays me with my own fathers blood.

holding the dagger, now full to the brim with the life essence of Hunson Abadeer and the lives of his followers, he thrusts it into his own heart. black tendrils of energy instantly began sprouting from his body and flailing around. his eyes take a demons visage glowing red. his form is changing, but before I could get a good look a black portal opens up behind him. red chains hang loosely around the black edges of this dark portal as if recently broken, laughing Fate falls backwards into it and the portal closes in on itself disappearing with a small pop. eerie silence is all that's left. and the dead. Dad. i reach for his body but I just can't quite make it. through my tears I see what he left me. his last gift was two fold, first he left me his amulet. while it use to glow a dark swirling purple, now it was dark. I slip it around my neck but nothing happens. the second thing he dropped me was a key with a skull over the handle. an actual skeleton key. i quickly grab it and touch the end to my chains and say "open." the chain snaps free as if cut and i fall forwards. crawling, i move over to my father and roll him over.

"ohh dad... how could this happen?" i cry out clutching his suit jacket. but i don't mourn him long because soon my vampire sences tell me there is one heartbeat left in the room. but it's getting weaker. floating over to the entrance of the cave i see Finn laying unconscious. checking his pulse and breathing i know he doesn't have much time left.

"no you don't. i can't lose my father and boyfriend on the same day" I say drying my tears. check his pulse. weak. breathing? barely. shit. I don't have enough energy to carry him to the candy kingdom. I have no idea who knows we're down here. i try CPR but it doesn't help. the tears come back.

"no... I'm sorry Finn, but this is all I can do. forgive me" I whisper and bite into my bottom lip. if I give him too little of my blood it won't help, too much, and he might turn. and I swore I would never grant this curse to another soul. i bring my lips to his just like Simon use to tell me the prince would for a princess in his old stories. the absurdity of that thought makes me sob out a laugh. holding his face i give him the kiss of death. I pull away after a few seconds afraid i might give him too much. but nothing changes. I feel his heart stop. I was too late. sobbing i hold his head to my chest.

"FINN, FINN. come back to me Finn. " I sob uncontrollably. out of the silence I hear something.

finn takes a deep breath.

hes coming back! may god forgive me if i turned him.


	8. Connected

**A/N. hello all! yes, yes i know its been awhile but life takes priority. can't be helped. now for this chapter and the next few are well… for lack of a better term, filler. i do know where i'm going with this. it's just i want a chance to write some stuff outside of combat and without setting up conflict. or at least the same type of conflict. in fact, this chapter is pretty saucy. lemons ahoy. now, i don't have much experience with lemo- scratch that. i do. but i don't have much exp writing about it. kinda new to me. working on that. I'm also still messing around with Marcy's personality. as you can tell i don't follow the show in that regard very strongly. i feel confident about finn, PB and jake. just gota work on my Marceline.**

* * *

**Princess bubblegum POV**

How could this have happened? I knew of peppermint butler's activities long before he ever told me. I was even quite aware of his hunger for power. I thought it was just a hobby, overshadowed by his loyalty to me. But my blind faith in his loyalty was proven wrong. Its so hard to believe that my most faithful companion could betray me like this. Peppermint butler was my first and greatest success. A true living bio mechanical organism with free will. Life. I had done what pre-war genius could not. Something that the greatest minds of a golden age tier society only dreamed of. Sure he was made of candy, but that was the true genius of it. His high sugar content was the secret. Combined with various other procedures involving charged and quickly discharged atoms and perfectly preserved D.N.A from many different species and voila! Life. And now that pride may have destroyed us all. Scanning peppermint butler's room it appears to belong to an overly clean resident. Every detail meticulously categorized and in its proper place. Except for a faint line dug into the wooden floor in front of a dresser. Indeed, his room was one of the only two rooms in the entire castle, no the kingdom, that was made from the material. Getting down on my knees and reaching behind it... there! A small latch that the little guy thought I didn't know about. The dresser swings forward to reveal a small staircase. Sighing heavily, I start my long descent. He may be gone, but perhaps he left clues. Something to tell me if what he plans is something that will threaten my kingdom. Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe hes still the harmless little experiment I once knew him as. But if not... then I have preparations to make.

* * *

**Jake POV**

Everything went crazy when Finn ran off like that. As long as I've known him he's been impulsive, headstrong and way too gung-ho for his own good. Sure I followed him into every situation that he stuck his nose in. But this one takes the cake. Rock monsters? No problem. Dungeon diving? 3 times a week. Kicking ice king's butt? Any time, any place. But running straight into a terrorist/cult lair being ran by an insane candy person that sacrifices his own followers to summon the lord of hell to take his powers AND finding his own personal damsel in distress in the process... thats like, a months worth of adventures. Finns in his prime. I'm not much older time wise but I may as well be pushing forty compared to him. So when I see Finn take off like that, yeah I'm worried. But I can't stop him. He's his own man now. It is sooooo not fair I still have to look after him like this.

"You sure we'll be back before the sun rises Jake?" Marceline asks from my back.

Being 30 feet tall with a large body and crazy long legs or "transport mode" as I like to call it, I know we'll make good time. So I answer with "yeah marcy, I'm sure"

The scene was still playing in my head...

"FINN, wait for me dude!" I yell at my brothers back as he disappears down the long tunnel. I start running after him but I'm already tired from our fight earlier. Humph... maybe I'll retire. Sigh, I swear I'm going to give that brother of mine a talking too after this.

"Come on banana guards, hop too!" I say behind me taking off at a light jog. But their winded too. They almost never see real combat. So its no surprise at all that by the time I get there all I find is finn's vampire girlfriend (whom I thought was dead by the way) Clutching him like he was dead himself. Jeez was that a scare. But I got the story from Marceline (peppermint butler? Seriously?) And we got him out of there. Left the banana guards in a clearing and called bubblegum for a helicopter for them. Which raises a question,

"You said ash was there, did he escape?" I ask Marceline

She stays silent for a bit so I stretch my face upwards to make eye contact. she didn't hear me. Marceline was still staring at Finn with a worried look. After we loaded up and took off from billies old place he passed right out.

"Marceline?" I ask concerned. That bump on Finn's head was bad, but I'm starting to get the feeling there's something she's not telling me.

"Hmm? Ohh yeah. That jerk-face just disappeared right before peppermint worked his magic. Probably went to hide under a rock." Marceline says lightly.

I don't think I'll ever get use to these two lovebirds dating. I mean, Finns a hero! And Marceline is... well she IS a monster. Its gonna be a hard road for them. Even without her getting kidnapped and used as an ingredient for the downfall of hell.

"We'll get him. Peppermint too. I won't rest-... well ok I'll rest a little. But soon we'll find them"

Finn says from my back with his eyes still closed. Damn kid was probably awake for awhile now.

"Finn! Do you know how scared I was! How come you just ran off like that? How many times have I told you over the years not to go it alone! When we get back I swear-" my rant is cut short by both Finn and Marceline pinching me at the same time (just because I stretch doesn't mean that doesn't hurt!).

"I'm sorry Jake, really. But this was more important than anything else. I had to hurry." Finn says holding Marceline's hand. The moments cut short when Marceline punches finn in the gut.

"Winnie" she says with a grin.

Seriously, how did they start dating again?

* * *

_**9 Months ago...**_

**Finn POV**

I am not having a good day. It was snowing hard all over Ooo. So naturally I thought ice king was causing trouble again. Like a donkus I rushed in his lair to teach him a lesson. After a 2 hour fight that took us half way to hotdog kingdom I pinned him down. Only to find out he wasn't the culprit. When I went to PB'S palace she told me that after hundreds of years the climate was finally balancing itself out. That this was "winter" and use to be quite normal. Jake was at lady rainicorn's place, which left me with nothing to do for several hours. Bubblegum being the busy monarch she was, found herself trying to calm and winter proof a kingdom. Not much help needed there from a hero. wondering how Marceline was doing I decided to head over there. We've been hanging out a lot more since I turned 17. The trip was dismal in the snowfall, especially on foot, but I made decent time. Slipping and sliding across the cave floor I came up to her house to find her lights off. Which wouldn't be odd if we weren't in perpetual overcast from the weather. And I happen to know she loves day's like this. It lets her fly around without protection from the sun. After banging on her door for 20 minutes with no answer I silently weigh my options here. No way i'm fighting the snow all the way back to the treehouse. And she DID tell me I was welcome anytime. Shrugging my shoulders I simply open the door and walk in. Almost pitch black I call out into the darkness

"Marceline? Thought id come by to see what you were up too."

No answer. Just silence.

"Marceline?" I ask one more time.

Maybe she's out somewhere with zombies playing music. She does that sometimes. Despite the bitter cold outside I quickly realize how warm it is in here. I take off my sweater and throw in on her famously lumpy couch. And then a thought dawns on me. With a grin I head for the ladder that leads to her room. I've never had a chance to look around up here before, she's crazy protective of her room. Probably go all super vampire monster on me if she finds out. No way am I passing on the opportunity though. Climbing up and opening the hatch with a small squeak I ease myself up on her floor. The window up here has the curtains open so a little light falls on her bed. Which is hilariously covered with massive amounts of pillows blankets and cute stuffed animals. I pick up the closest one and turn it over. It looks like a horse with a horn on its head and covered with little hearts,Weird. Definitely doesn't do her punk rocker vibe any favors. Grinning widely I turn to look at a dresser with jewelry boxes on it. Opening one up I see a lot of silver and platinum earrings and necklaces. I open the top dresser to see if maybe she had some cool weapons or- slam! That was totally her underwear, and if I thought she'd freak out before I know she'd kill me for this one... wait... I open it up a little and peer back in. How the hell does this stuff even cover you? Seriously, some looks kinda normal albeit with laces but this one is basicly strings! A moan comes from somewhere behind me and I yelp and jump around. Heart pounding I yell

"Marceline I swear that was an accident I wasn't going through your stuff im sorry!" And cover my eyes expecting the eventual blow... that doesn't come. Another moan. Is that coming from her bed?

"Marceline? You ok?" Worried now I get to her bedside and pull back the cover slightly to reveal a sleeping Marceline. Putting a hand to her forehead I feel she has a high fever. But that's... impossible? She told me once that vampires can't catch colds or sicknesses from others. This must be serious.

"Marceline? Can you hear me? What happened?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes open a little and she looks up

"Finn? What are... you doing here? You know I don't let anyone in my room" she says weakly trying to push my hand away. She uses about as much force as a baby. I take my hand away and place it on her metal headboard, only to quickly pull it away. Something sharp cut my finger. The second I take to look at it I see Marceline's eyes shoot open blood red. Eyeing my hand. She doesn't need...

I offer her my hand slightly. She snatches my wrist in nearly a bone shattering grip bringing me to my knees.

"Ahh, what the hell marcy!"I call out as she simply stares at my hand with a hungry look and brings it inches from her mouth. Then a look of disgust flashes in her eyes and she's back to being weak. Letting her hand drop she murmurs out "leave finn, this is a bad time for me. This is the price I pay for only drinking the color red. Every couple of months I go through bouts of sickness and extreme hunger. I'll be fine in a day or two." She says closing her eyes.

You know, its weird. I feel like i'm having one of those moments. Where everything becomes surreal and you know your next choice is a big one. Possibly life changing, or ending. I stand there looking at her distress. We've saved each other countless times. But it was usually her doing the saving. maybe... maybe this time I can do something for her. Without another thought I put my cut finger in her mouth. Her eyes shoot open as the blood starts reaching her throat. Two things happen faster than thought. I find myself pinned down under her and every ounce of strength I have leaves my limbs. I dimly realize she's straddling me in her tank top and panties as she sucks my blood. Then she stops. But my strength doesn't come back.

She looks down at my face and I feel a tear hit my cheek. "You fool. You have no idea what this does to me. What it will do to you."

Now I've done it. As a little strength comes back I sit up and wrap my arms around her. The feel of her body against mine... I've never thought about it before. Shes slender, and a little cold. All I want to do is hold her. She pushes me back slightly and blushes.

"Finn, when I drink someone's blood we become connected. I can feel your... emotions." She says blushing harder and glances down at my waist. I hadn't noticed until she looked but I was... excited. For the first time that I've know her she seemed completely afraid of a situation. Her eyes are stunning but fearful. And she started twirling her fingers with a lost expression on her face. It was about the cutest damn thing I've ever seen. I kiss her. I have no idea what made me do it. She was shocked at first but quickly returned the favor. After a long time. Or a short one, hard to tell, she pulls back again. A look of nausea crossing her face. At first I thought it was the kiss, then I see the drop of blood on her lips. shes still hungry and she almost bit me. Another choice. I reach up and pull off my shirt. Her blush isn't as strong but her gaze on my torso brings a blush to my face. I lean back.

"If you... drink more blood will it turn me?" Pretty sure my tone wasn't as terrified as I really was.

"No, but are you sure you want to continue? With... this?" She replies running a hand down my chest. Unsure exactly what she meant by that I hesitated only briefly. This wasn't exactly something I haven't done before. But I've come to understand that I am the last human and as such relationships with other species can be... difficult. My time with bubblegum...no, not gonna dwell on that now. I grab her hand and kiss her palm. Then place it near my neck.

"I'm sure" I tell her. And by simply saying it I realize for the first time how true those words rang. I wanted this... whatever it was with her. I crave it. But Marceline's craving came first. She bent down and placed her lips on my neck. A soft kiss that sent chills down my whole body. I was completely unprepared for what happened next. A sharp pain quickly replaced by pure ecstasy. I felt my whole body surge with a primal need. My thoughts faded to be replaced with instinct. As Marceline drank I ran my hands over her waist. Reveling in her touch and Exploring her body. I had to feel her. Running my hands over her thighs, her stomach. I grab the bottom of her shirt and lift. She understands and straightens up with a grin. When she lifted the shirt off her sheer beauty left me speechless. I rolled forward to put her on her back this time. Looking into her eyes I run my hand up the inside of her thigh stopping just short and massage there. I'm overcome with the thrill of the moment. Right up to the point where I have a sudden fear for the pain I might get from penetration. The thought was alien to me...

"Are... are you afraid it might hurt?" I ask puzzled. I'm beginning to suspect that the connection runs both ways.

She raises an eyebrow for about 8 seconds before it dawns on her why I asked.

"Finn, ill explain more after... afterwards. For now just know that my pleasure is your pleasure. My pain is your pain. The same with fear, joy and everything else. That okay? "

I can actually feel she's really worried that I won't want this. Because she cares about me deeply. My emotions flare passionately for her. How much I care for her. Her friendship. Her laugh. Her beauty. And she was beautiful.

Feeling all this I see her questioning look turn into the smile that breaks my heart. She's happy I feel the same for her. I worry about pleasing her. She returns with complete faith. I realize we just had an entire conversation about our deep seeded fears we wouldn't normally voice, without words, and laugh. This is the most intimate I've ever been with another. I notice how incredibly horny we both are now. No more words. I start kissing her neck Right over her bite marks and feel her shiver. I move slowly down. Slightly guided by her own desire. I can tell what she likes. I lightly place my teeth around her right nipple and use my tongue back and forth until she arcs her back. I run my tongue down over her navel to her hips. Massaging firmly with my hands on her inner thigh I kiss her panty line. She feels a jolt of building pleasure. But I can tell it's far from enough. I loop my thumbs under her panties and slowly take them off revealing her to me. I stop for just a few seconds stunned by the entirety of her. Her curves are perfect. One of her legs slip around me. And with a simple touch of her feelings "please?" I know what, and how eagerly, she wants the next part. Lowering my head to her sex I began to use my mouth. It was amazing. I felt every pang of longing from her. I knew exactly how she liked it instantly. I felt her grip tighten in my hair and her whole body tense up until release. She arcs her back one last time in orgasam that I feel. Stunned from pleasure for a few moments longer, we both stop to catch a breath. The moment passes as we both realize at the same time how painfully I want her now. She laughs with a hiss that seduces me for her even more. I lose myself in the ringing bliss of pleasure. The room was the whole world to me right now. There was only us and the frantic joy of lovemaking. every time I pushed into her she'd tense with pleasure and anticipation. At some point we had flipped again, with me on my back. She would ride up and down maddingly slow. She must of felt how close I was because all of a sudden she grinned and brought herself up to the tip and waited. This time she heard my silent plea "please?". she waited. I say out loud "please marcy..." it was almost a whine, but dammit I can't help it.

With that evil vampire grin of hers she says "good boy" and drives straight down and begins pumping in earnest. I match her rhythm easily in our connected state. Soon I shoot my seed deep into her in orgasam. She feels my height of pleasure and returns that pleasure. Both of us panting, she rolls off to my side and sets a leg over mine and a hand on my chest. We lay there just being close to each other for a good while. I can feel the connection fading now. At one point I could almost hear her voice in my head. Now it was only simple impressions. Love was a strong one that would roll over me like a wave. Again and again. Until I could only feel her next to me physically.

Now nervous from the act itself I decide that a shower was the next best course of action.

"I'm going to borrow your shower for a bit Marceline. Im uhh... a little sweaty. " I announce the obvious nervously. She just winks at me and says no problem. I try to stand to find my legs don't work properly, to the obvious delight of the queen of vampires. After a few steps I regain my composure and walk into the bathroom to the sound of her laughing. But for some reason I can only smile and shake my head. After I start the water and it warms up I step in and just stand under the flow. I just had tier fifteen with Marceline. Holy crap I just did tier fifteen with a vampire. I hope that that wasn't all it was though. My thoughts are cut short as the women in question climbs in behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"It wasn't suppose to start like that. But im glad it happened hero. I've wanted you for awhile now. And after peering into your feelings I can tell you felt the same." She says with her cheek on my back. I felt it as well. The wanting. The mingled fear of rejection and hope. No it wasn't just sex. It just started with it. She reaches around me and uses her hand to stroke my penis. With her breasts pressed to my back and the motion of her hand she quickly brought me to arousal once more. I turn around to get a look at her.

"More?" I ask innocently.

Grinning she replies with "i'm a vampire, babe. You'll find my libido can be bottomless when I want it to be."

"Whats a libido?" I ask suddenly.

She stops for a moment and laughs once more to say "your so damn cute you know that? Just relax and enjoy." Then she gets down on her knees. Is she going to... yep. Oh crap. Oh sweet glob. that is amazing. Never taking her eyes from my face she uses her mouth to pleasure me completely. Every now and then she would stop to use her hand in a fast motion driving me close to the brink, to go back to the heavenly feel of her mouth.

"Im about to cum" I say with closed eyes but she just continues. Until I shoot my load a second time. I stand there panting from the pleasure again. She keeps my dick in her mouth, sucking until i'm utterly spent. Then she slowly takes it out and stands back up and starts washing herself. leaning against the shower wall I just catch my breath until she winks at me then passes me the soap. After we're both clean we put on some underwear and climb into her bed. She lays her head on my chest and we sit in silence for about an hour. Until I remember that she still hasn't explained what happened.

"So what exactly _was_ all that?" I ask looking towards the ceiling.

"Well I like to call it sex. It's pretty amazing you should look into it." She says with a snicker. I punch her shoulder.

"Not that you dork, the... connection you talked about. How was I able to feel you like that?" I ask genuinely curious.

Marceline sighs heavily then sits up.

"Do you remember when I bit you but it didn't really hurt?"she says

"Yeah... it actually felt amazing. Like pure joy. It made me real... you know... ready to go at it to." I say blushing.

"Yep. Well, when a vampire bites someone a special poison is injected first. It consists of stuff that's naturally occurring in the body actually, i believe PB once told me it was a combination of serotonin and something else. It makes you feel complete bliss. It can also have the side effect of making you really really horny. Blood has the same effect on me by the way. which is why most vampires find members of the opposite sex to bite. It often leads to sex. Now, when we exchange the poison and blood we're taking a bit of each others life force. So until we get it out of our system we're connected."

I lay there in silence taking it all in.

"By the way I saw in your mind that you looked through my panty drawer. Pervert" she says slapping my chest.

"Ohh, uhh... no that didn't happen. Promise." I spit out quickly and turn to see her smiling. Bitch.

I kiss her unexpectedly. Hoping to get her mind off it.

It works.

She unhooks her bra and starts taking off her bottoms.

this is going to be a long night…

* * *

**aaaaaand there ya go. hoped you liked it. also, if anyone got that last reference keep it to yourself. **i** don't condone drug use in any way shape or form. however, it does make sense to me that a predatory being whose main food source would be humans, could and would have a natural way of subduing them. particularly with something that wouldn't completely incapacitate or kill their prey when the prey in question needs to provide blood flow. the only drawback to this theory is that if it did happen how **i** had Marceline explain it then the drug would, in** fact** enter the bloodstream. **i** will ponder this.**


End file.
